


Down with the Gods

by slowjaems



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God of War! Hyuck, M/M, Prince! Mark, Trojan War! Inspired, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjaems/pseuds/slowjaems
Summary: Donghyuck is born of fire and destruction, cursed with the plague of war that leaves him in the only place he can find comfort, in the royal garden of Sundaria watching Prince Minhyung grow from boy to man. But a trick by the gods and the sight of Moondarice ships on the shores of the city of light quickly places Donghyuck and Minhyung's fate in the hands of man and gods.in which Donghyuck is the god of war who must decide if he will watch the fall of his beloved prince or perish beneath the rubble beside him
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Down with the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> “Invoked or not, the Gods will be present.”  
> — The Oracle of Delphi

I. 

Minhyung is, in Donghyuck’s opinion, one of the clumsiest beings in all of creation.

In general, he considered humanity to be fickle. Humans were uncertain creatures, and where some were brash and bold, others were meek and demure. There were tyrants who sent out troves of innocent youth to die over bitterly wounded pride, and there were kings who hid behind their armies, finding protection in the shattered swords and bloody sandals left behind. Lee Minhyung is neither of these men. He is the prince of Sundaria that cries when he accidentally shoots down a bird during his first archery lesson. He is also the cause of the first great war to ever grace the lands.

Minhyung’s curse is not his inability to yield a sword properly or his tendency to end each sentence with a flustered, embarrassed laugh. Rather, it is the fresh beauty of youth that makes him desired in his kingdom, among other lands, and even a sight for the gods. Minhyung with his dark eyes that curve and sparkle, smooth, soft skin, and delicate cheekbones, blessed in the eyes of man, woman, and gods. Donghyuck spends much of his time watching the human, wondering what possessed his father to create such an odd mixture of being – ethereal but uncoordinated and boyish, even as he aged. But the one day Donghyuck decides to visit his temples to the North, Minhyung lands himself in trouble that even a god cannot undo.

It was not uncommon for trouble to arise at the banquets hosted by the god of all gods. But it was unusual for Donghyuck’s father to avoid fixing them. Gods and goddesses bickering over their beauty would have made Donghyuck roll his eyes, had his siblings not been among them. Sicheng, while delivering messages between the gods, often received praise for his delicate, soft features. Renjun, wise and just, with temples across all lands that sheltered virgin woman, had a bright face and dark hair that began to fall into his face. Though man and god alike could not resist the beauty of their brother, the god of lust and desire, the soft and alluring Jaehyun with dimples that cratered like the moon.

Sicheng had been sent to Sundaria, disguised as a messenger, asking its prince who he found to be the most fair. Minhyung had turned bright red, stumbled over his words, and tried to claim that all of the gods were fair and beautiful in their own light. But the gods were not satisfied, so they appeared to the prince with tempting offers. Sicheng offered him a successful rule as king, Renjun promised the skills and wisdom of great warriors, and Jaehyun, the trickster, cast spells of love and offered the prince the most beautiful woman in all of the world. The prince of Sundaria posed no resistance to Jaehyun’s charms, and the god of passion found himself chosen as the fairest among the gods.

Donghyuck meditates at his temples in the North for three days. When he returns, it’s to find that Minhyung has kidnapped Princess Yeh Shu-hua from Moondarice, Moondarice has allied with bordering kingdoms after declaring war on Sundaria, and ships were sailing across the ocean to the kingdom of sunlight and wander. Donghyuck stands on the calm waters of the Desert Sea, watching one ship in particular. On the solid, dark wooden deck stood a soldier with sun-kissed skin, veins straining on the muscles of his arms as he squinted at the lands in the distance, warm brown eyes twinkling beneath a ruthless sun. Wong Yukhei, captain of the Moon Riders, blessed by the gods, the strongest among man and god alike. Beside him, with a hand on his shoulder stood Hendery Wong, thin and lanky, but smiling with a sword and shield strapped to his back. Donghyuck does not count the ships that surround them, because it makes no difference.

The war would play out among the mortals, but it would always be a war between gods.

II. 

Donghyuck is born from fire and destruction.

His father soiled his creation with infidelity. Rumors spread among the gods that, yet another demi-god sprang forth with a claim of paternity to the god of lightning. Donghyuck’s mother had been enraged. She ripped the child from her womb, a premature baby, into the lands of barbarians and titans. The child grew into a young man who knew the sword, flame, monsters, and violence. Aggression and bitterness fueled his plight into a place among the gods, where his mother scorned him and his father, ashamed, ignored his existence. His siblings had temples and were praised by humanity, but no one prayed to the god of war and destruction. He envied the temples where young women kneeled, seeking protection from Renjun and the baskets of berries and freshly baked bread they left at altars in Sundaria in Jaehyun’s name.

Jaehyun was the kindest among his siblings. He spoke gentle words, offered sweet smiles, and embraced Donghyuck as if he did not burn with fire and iron from the inside. Donghyuck found himself drawn to the city of Sundaria, blessed by the god of love. The irony of it all was that he did not wish to see the city destroyed. He had watched Youngho and Doyoung build its wall, tall ivory structures that leaned towards the sun. Garnet trimmings lined golden gates, fine sands held room for the vast expanse of markets where blood oranges and soft doughs were exchanged between tan hands. But the place Donghyuck favored more than the markets was the garden of the royal palace.

Red amaryllis and white and yellow chrysanthemum brightened lush green grass, a fountain filtered clear, crystalline waters, and the sun, warm and vibrant were grounds for Prince Minhyung and his archery lessons. Donghyuck would sit for what must have been hours in their world, watching the small, giddy grins the prince would wear when an arrow struck its target. Sometimes Jaehyun would appear, offering love spells, reminding him that the humans were created for disposal. But, unlike his siblings, Donghyuck does not desire a long list of lovers – gods to fall into pits of jealousy and desire or mortals to taint with the blood of deities. He is simply amused with Minhyung and his flustered smiles, loud, rambunctious laughter, and the embarrassed cries that filled the garden when his older brother teased him.

Another presence in the Sundarian garden was Doyoung, enamored with Lee Taeyong, the first, eldest Prince of Sundaria. Often, the two gods would sit in the garden watching their humans spar, which mostly meant Taeyong scolding Minhyung about his lack of coordination and Doyoung teasing Donghyuck about his human’s lack of skill with sword and shield. Donghyuck never saw the need to interfere, not when Minhyung’s arm was nearly sliced through by his brother’s sword, when the prince fell into the fountain, spluttering about the cold water, or when Sundaria’s golden child angered a trove of bees while picking flowers. Donghyuck had laughed, he was never one to smile, but at times, he grinned and thought of how he wished he could tell Minhyung he was ridiculous before pulling him out of the fountain or tell him that warriors were bred and not born while treating his injuries and wounds.

But Donghyuck kept his distance because he was despised by gods and humanity alike and he had no desire to taint clumsy, boyish Minhyung with the horrors of gods and monsters. So, he only watched the Prince of Sundaria, enamored and light.

He vowed that Minhyung would never know his name – until ships from Moondarice landed on the shores of Sundaria. 

III. 

“What have you done, Minhyung?”

Donghyuck watches as Minhyung casts his gaze down, face flushed from shame. In the throne room of Sundaria’s palace, the King casts his son with a look of disappointment, the Queen's smile is somber, and Prince Taeyong’s mind is already riddled with the plague of war. Jaehyun’s love spell had worn off, making Minhyung regret his decision to help the princess of Moondarice run away from her kingdom to a life in Sundaria. Princess Shuhua stood behind Minhyung with the grace of a Moondarice woman, dark tresses curled down the back of her pure white robes, the crescent moon embroidered on her forehead in an array of topazes.

“You were sent to Moondarice for diplomatic purposes and you return with their King’s only daughter.” The King continues, “Do you understand the repercussions of your carelessness, Minhyung?”

“I…” Minhyung trails off in a fit of uncertainty following the haze of a love spell, “I swear, I did not mean for this to happen-“

“What you meant does not matter.” Taeyong cuts in sharply, “We can offer to return the Princess, but the damage is done. Moondarice will be on our shores by nightfall.”

“Would Moondarice be willing to listen to reason? Perhaps we can request a council with their king.” The Queen suggests, twisting the hem of her gowns in her hands.

“After stealing their heir?” Taeyong snorts, “We can send a messenger to the shores and hope for the best. But for now, we better gather our best men and guard the gates.”

“I suppose I should be thankful to have at least one reasonable son.” The King says, leveling Minhyung with a look that made Donghyuck growl, though the sound fell on the deaf ears of the mortals.

“I’m sorry, father.” Minhyung bows, wearing guilt that is not his own.

“Your apologies belong to Sundaria. If Moondarice calls for war, then you will defend its frontlines.” The King tells his youngest child, “It is the sacrifice of a prince and an even greater one for love.”

The King glances from his son to the Princess of Moondarice before he shakes his head and storms out of the throne room. The Queen sighs, unable to save her own child from his fate. She places her hand atop her chest before fleeing the room, overwhelmed with the foreboding of what was to come.

“You are not to blame for everything, Minhyung. It seems unlikely that this was your doing alone.” Taeyong says to his younger brother, eyes softening with gentleness though his tone held the resigned exhaustion of a soldier, “Wars are fought by man but brought forth by beings in the sky. Whether we seek them or not, the gods are always present. They favor Sundaria, most of them, and with their light and love, we will still be standing when the rubble clears. Have faith, little brother. Nothing has been lost yet.”

The first prince pats the younger on the shoulder comfortingly before leaving to gather their best soldiers. Minhyung watches his brother depart before he finally turns to the Moon princess who had been watching the entire time. He was not startled by her silence. Except for the King and his soldiers, the people of Moondarice were quiet and demure in demeanor. Princess Shuhua seemed to be no exception.

“I am sorry for taking you from your kingdom.” Minhyung says, “I…do not remember doing such a thing, but I humbly apologize and we will do everything in our power to help with your safe return-“

“I do not wish to return.” The Princess interrupts suddenly, the first word she’s spoken since they had gathered in the throne room.

“Y-You don’t want to go back?” Minhyung stutters, looking shocked by her claim. Donghyuck shakes his head at the human’s wide eyes and the way they sparkle beneath the throne room lights when he inquires, “But why?”

“My father arranged a marriage to a prince from the Western world, but he is strange, as are his customs. I do not wish to be his bride. You came and saved me the night before our ceremony.” Shuhua informs him with a small, thankful smile, “You saved me, Prince Minhyung. So, please, even if you and I do not marry, I do not wish to return to Moondarice. I prefer it here where it is warm, there are sweet fruits, and I am free.”

Donghyuck watches as Minhyung takes in the princesses’ words, musing over them with a thoughtful look. But he knew the one line that would take his human with ease. _I am free._ The Princess wished to remain in Sundaria for her freedom, and Minhyung was compassionate and sympathetic, so he would not deny her this right, which is why Donghyuck watches as the prince nods.

“You will keep your freedom.” He says finally, “I will find a way for you to stay. We will not hand you over to Moondarice. I promise.”

The Princess looks relieved by his words and the Prince of Sundaria looks the most determined Donghyuck has ever seen him when he accompanies her out of the throne room. The love spell had worn off and Minhyung was not in love with the beauty of the moon, but Donghyuck could not help the knowing twist of envy that another had his human’s attention. Shuhua was no bow and arrow or scraped knee, she would not be tossed aside or hidden behind gauze and cloth. She would bring Sundaria to ruin, Donghyuck and his human among the sea of blood and bone left in its wake.

IV. 

“Their walls are high and firm. My guess is that they were not crafted by man, but the gods themselves.”

The captain of the Moon Riders, Wong Yukhei, inclines his head in acknowledgment of his cousin. For weeks he had been sailing the seas with his men. The King of Moondarice, enraged by the loss of his daughter, had summoned every great ally in his possession. The Moon Riders were a force bred for battle, and Wong Yukhei had been blessed with the strength of god and man. He plowed through battlefields with the speed of chariots, swept men under sword and foot, and upheaved the foundation of land in his wake. The curse of immortality trapped him in his youth. Even among his army, he stood tall with skin kissed by the gods and eyes that gleamed, betraying the soldier they belonged to.

“The gods who built Sundaria will not sit by and watch as it falls.” Yukhei says, followed by a sigh, “This war is ridiculous. Sundaria is the largest city in the world, but the people are cowards. I have no doubt that they will offer to return the princess by nightfall, and in that case, we should pack up and return home, where there are better things to attend to.”

“I’m glad you seem to think we’re just here to show our faces.” Hendery tells him with an amused grin, “I hate to break it to you, but we aren’t going home any time soon.”

“What makes you say that?” Yukhei asks, pausing in his footsteps. The waves of the shoreline they’ve been walking along grace his ankles as he waits.

“Well…” Hendery hesitates, kicking up sand before blurting out, “Let’s just say that the King ordered an attack on one of Sundaria’s temples-“

“He did _what_ “ Yukhei interrupts making Hendery flinch. The captain abruptly turns on his heels, motioning to one of the men nearby who hurries over quickly. Yukhei clenches his fist, voice muddled into a deep growl when he orders, “Gather the soldiers. Have them ready in the next five minutes.”

“Y-Yes captain” The man replies nervously, hesitating before timidly inquiring, “I-If you don’t mind me asking, where are we headed sir?”

“The temples” Yukhei grits out before storming off. He only takes a few steps before turning and shaking the waters when he shouts, “ _Five minutes!_ ”

His voice echoes, even on the shores, making the soldier tremble and fall into the water from the force. But the captain simply continues his frustrated march back to his tent. Hendery sighs, reaching out a hand to help the fallen soldier up. The man’s uniform is soiled by the water and his face is flushed from shock.

“It’s not your fault.” Hendery tells him, picking a seashell from the man’s hair with a sympathetic smile, “He is cursed by the gods. His anger is theirs.”

The soldier nods shakily before scurrying off making Hendery sigh as he watches the man disappear along the soft sands. He leans down and dips his hand in the crystalline waters, watching as the waves sweep the seashell into the abyss. 

Yukhei hates kings. Kings sit on thrones forged from stone, piled high with jewels that gleam gold from the blood of men buried beneath their kingdoms. Kings called people like Yukhei to war, to push swords through flesh and step on scorched backs. He’s drowned in seas to take hold of the enemy’s flag and driven chariots into the hottest suns for kings. And the King of Moondarice is the reason he’s standing before the desecrated temple of Sundaria. High walls and ivory trim were scorched to burning wood and scattered ash. Yukhei holds out his hand, a piece of burning wood scalding the flesh of his hand. He grips the ember, the burn spreading throughout his palm before he releases his hold, soot scattering into the evening wind.

“Sir, we have prisoners of war.” One of his soldiers appears with a report, “Five priests and three priestess-“

“Prisoners of war?” Yukhei repeats quietly before his eyes grow wide in his rage and he shoves the soldier aside, the report falling into a dying flame, burning into ash when the captain shouts, “There is _no_ war!”

“S-Sir, the King declared war weeks ago.” The soldier stammers, backing away when the captain steps forward, “Sundaria has offered to return the Princess b-but the King has refused to back down. He said we must fight like men-“

“Fight like men?” Yukhei scoffs, “Sundaria has offered us peace but we must decline to fight like _men_? Did your King tell you that you will die like a man as well-“

Hendery sighs when the captain grabs the soldier’s shoulder, shaking the man until he grows too dizzy to answer properly. His cousin’s behavior was irrational but not unprecedented. Yukhei had fooled himself into believing it to be a matter of power and fear, sailing to Sundaria to intimidate the city into returning Moondarice’s Princess. But Hendery knew better than to believe in the simplicity of any matter involving Kings. It was always a matter of pride, and such matters were never settled until enough blood was shed to satisfy both sides.

“Now is not the time to be going mad.” He whispers harshly as he pulls his cousin away from the soldier. He clears his throat, watching as Yukhei takes a few deep, calming breaths. Once the captain has regained his composure, he continues, “We will await your orders about the priests and priestesses.”

Avoiding the word “prisoner” seems to work. Yukhei nods, hesitating before slowly approaching the group of men and women lined up in front of the burning temple. On their knees in the soiled dirt were worshipers of all ages. Their robes were dirty and torn, skin flushed an angry red, tears staining trembling cheeks. The soldiers stood behind them, hands drawn to their swords, ready to cut down innocent lives at the first sign of a struggle. He knows that he cannot let them go free, no matter the aching tug at his heart at the sight of a sobbing priestess holding a broken shell hairpiece to her head. The King of Moondarice had ordered the attack, and he would want proof of his spoils. Yukhei growls with the futility of a man ruled by Kings, but he quickly regrets it when an elderly priest bows his head further into the dirt by consequence.

“Sir, this one has ties to Sundaria’s King.” One of his soldiers speaks up, pushing a hooded figure forward.

“Ties to the King?” Hendery speaks up, watching them stumble to their knees.

“The other’s say he’s a distant cousin of Sundaria’s royal family.” The soldier informs them, smirking at the other captives who seem to have sold out their fellow priest.

Yukhei frowns, leaning down to the hooded figure’s level. Their gaze remains downcast, refusing to look up at him. He had never encountered such rebelliousness and it made him curious. Slowly, he reaches over, slipping a finger beneath their chin to lift their head. Brown eyes stare at him definitely but it is the smooth flesh that reminds him of soft sands and the curve of delicate features that make the captain swallow thickly.

“What is your name?” He manages finally, only to be met with a silence that makes him reach out to grip the captive’s chin firmly once more, “I said, what is your-“

Yukhei has been hit before. He’s been knocked in the ribcage by chariots, crushed beneath wild horses, and sliced through by the blade like any other soldier. He’s also dragged himself along the ground, bloody and aching, to keep moving. But the brunet is completely caught off guard when the priest leans forward and _smashes_ his face against the captain’s. He can hear the gasps and cries of the other prisoners and the clattering of his men’s armor as they move to retaliate against the prisoner but Yukhei quickly holds out his hand to stop them. They freeze at the unspoken order, frowning at the captain while others glare at the prisoner. Yukhei turns his head and spits out a mouthful of blood, staining the dirty soil a dark, muddy crimson before he returns his attention to the prisoner. The priest doesn’t look afraid, not until the captain opens his mouth and orders-

“Line them back up.” Yukhei shouts at his men, pausing to glance at the prisoner when he adds, “The King awaits.”

His words make the priest’s eyes widen as a soldier grabs him by the arms, dragging him back to the line. Yukhei stands, smirking to reveal a row of blood-stained teeth before he turns and marches off with the order-

“Move out!”

Hendery shakes his head as he watches his fellow soldiers march after their captain, pushing along the line of prisoners in their wake before he falls into step behind them, leaving the temple of Sundaria to burn beneath a dying sun.

V. 

“Will you stand beside him?”

Donghyuck sits atop the walls of Sundaria’s royal palace garden. A full moon casts light on a figure in the courtyard. Minhyung has been practicing his archery for hours. The sun had burned into a forgetten shadow beyond the horizon as arrows were sent sailing above cobblestone paths. Most were embedded into the fence looming above bright red poppies, splintering the wood and subsequently proving that the Prince of Sundaria was troubled. Donghyuck watches the Prince line up another arrow, releasing the strings only for the projectile to hit the cobblestone less than halfway from its target. He tears his eyes away from Minhyung’s disappointed expression to glance at the god beside him Doyoung’s dark eyes glint with curiosity.

“No.” Donghyuck replies finally, “It is their war, not mine.”

“He was tricked.” Doyoung defends suddenly, “Jaehyun’s love spell made him steal the Princess. He does not love her, and he does not deserve to die when he is the best among creation.”

Donghyuck would agree that Minhyung was different from most of humanity. He was impossible to hate and difficult to use. Even the gods knew that it would be a waste of their father’s creation to let him waste away in a war. But their father had also warned them about interfering with the humans, and though the man hated him, Donghyuck was one of the few who actually listened. But there was the odd reassurance that Prince Minhyung did not love the Princess of Moondarice that brought forth a distant ache. He knows better than to want, and he knows better than to want something that he did not deserve. He could pretend to be human, but he knew that he could never stay.

A small part of him thinks that he would not mind Minhyung being with the Princess, at least she could lay down her life and die with him. Donghyuck would live forever – he would outlive Minhyung. The thought had never crossed his mind before because he had always thought that they had plenty of time. He’s watched ten-year-old Minhyung scrape his knees chasing butterflies in the garden and he’s laughed at fifteen-year-old Minhyung’s face turning red from a kiss on the cheek. Plump cheek fat turned into define cheekbones and gangly limbs had melded into lean muscle. Donghyuck has spent more time in Sundaria’s royal garden than he has in the sky or his temples. He’s spent lifetimes with Minhyung, but he would like to spend forever. But forever is for gods and the fate of humans lies in the hands of their fellow man. Minhyung’s fate was not for Donghyuck or any god to decide. He now belonged to the war and Donghyuck wants to rip the King of Moondarice’s throat out because of it.

“I cannot interfere.” He chokes out finally, a reminder to himself and an answer for his brother.

“Then he will perish.” Doyoung’s words cut through the silence of the night and when Donghyuck looks over, it is to see a black crow sweep off into the darkness. 

The brunet sighs, returning his attention to his human. The Prince could be seen lining up another bow with shaky fingers. The glossy tint to his dark eyes hinted on tears of frustration that find Donghyuck jumping to his feet, crossing the courtyard with swift footsteps. He reaches the dark-haired boy just as he drops the arrow in frustration, heaving out a shaky breath. He could feel the fear and frustration making the Prince tremble. Donghyuck has never touched his human, but he wants to pull the quivering boy close, run his fingers through dark hair, and tell him he’s the most beautiful creation Donghyuck’s father has ever crafted. But the moment his fingertips just barely brush Minhyung’s cheek, footsteps sound in the garden, and the Prince’s eyes widen.

“Jeno?” He blurts out at the sight of a familiar figure approaching.

Donghyuck feels a burning pang that makes his jaw clench as he watches a dark-haired boy come crashing into the Prince’s arms, making Minhyung’s eyes light up as he laughs loudly.

“What are you doing here?” The Prince of Sundaria asks once they’ve pulled back.

“Your father requested aid from our city.” The dark-haired boy, Jeno, tells him with an eye crinkling smile before he grabs the Prince’s hand to pull him along, “Now let’s go, cousin. We have a city to save.”

Minhyung laughs loudly as Jeno pulls him out of the garden to the safety of the palace and the sound soothes the fire that had begun to consume Donghyuck’s being. He feels a presence beside him and when he looks over, Jaehyun is standing there, watching the two boys disappear beyond the palace walls.

“He is my son.” The god says quietly, “Lee Jeno, half god, half human – the only thing that will be left of Sundaria.”

Donghyuck glances at where the boy with the eye crinkling smile has disappeared with the Prince. When he returns his attention to his side, the space beside him is empty. The brunet god’s eyes land on the arrow at his feet. He reaches down and picks it up, shivering at the warmth left behind from Minhyung’s palm. The thought of such warmth being no more makes his jaw clench and he tosses the arrow in a sudden fit of rage. The wooden target splits in half from the shattering force of the arrow and Donghyuck drops to his knees, pleading for more to be left behind in the rubble.

VI. 

“What pretty things you’ve brought me, captain.”

Yukhei cringes at the King of Moondarice’s attempt at casualness. He stands beside Hendery in the King’s tent, watching the man inspect the prisoners from the temple. His disgust is visible when the older man smells one of the priestess’s curls while she flinches.

“Why did you burn their temple?” He still manages to ask the question that he’s bothering him. He narrows his eyes at the King, “You requested our aid to help you retrieve the Princess. Sundaria has offered to return her. Accept so that we can sail back home.”

“Do you really have the favor of the gods if you’re running from a human war?” The King scoffs, “We are done here when I say so. You can be tired and hate it all you want, but your King has promised me that you will stay until the matter is resolved, and nothing will be resolved until the war is won.”

Yukhei clenches his fist, resisting the urge to hit the greasy, underhanded man in front of him. Instead, he steps forward until he can see the faint wrinkles near the King’s eyes.

“I don’t serve kings.” He grits out.

“No, but your men do.” The King replies with a smirk, “And I know you. If they go down on the battlefield, you will be right beside them.”

It went without saying that Yukhei would never abandon his men. The realization of the King being aware of it as well is enough to make him knock his shoulder roughly against the older man’s as he storms out of the tent. He shoves the flaps aside just as two soldiers appear escorting a familiar hooded prisoner.

“What’s this? An even prettier one! Bring him in.” He can hear the King’s delighted voice at the sight of the priest.

The brunet prisoner’s boldness at the temple flashes through his mind and when he catches sight of the priest’s face, the fear lingering in his brown eyes makes Yukhei act quickly. He grabs a dagger from one of the soldier’s straps and aims it at the King’s neck before he can touch the prisoner. The older man raises his arms in surrender and the soldiers pause in pushing the prisoner forward, eyes wide with shock.

“He’s mine.” The captain says evenly, pushing the dagger against the King’s neck until the faintest hint of blood trickles down pale skin, “I will fight your war and win, but he stays with me. If you touch him, I will take my men and leave, and I will not come back. You will die here, and they will throw your body into the sea. Do you understand?”

He watches as the King nods shakily, the dagger scraping the blood against his neck. When he’s satisfied, he slowly removes the dagger, making the King jump when he plunges it into the wall next to the man’s head. Yukhei shoves the soldier’s hands away from the prisoner, gently grabbing the priest’s arm to guide him out of the tent, leaving Hendery to deal with the irate tyrant he’s left in his wake. The soldiers in the camp stare at them, though one glance from Yukhei has them scrambling to return to their tasks. His tent sits in the middle of the Moondarice camp, one of the larger structures. He opens the flap for the prisoner, watching as the man’s eyes widen slightly at the rich furs that cover the floor, the table filled with fruits, meats, and wines from the King’s women, and the map of Sundaria covered in scrawls of war plans.

“You can stay here. No one will bother you. If you need anything, ask the lanky kid with dark hair. His name is Hendery and he’s my second in command. He can get you any and everything you may need.” Yukhei says, watching as the prisoner looks around the tent before turning to face him, “Or you can ask me if I’m here.”

“I can ask for anything?” The captive asks quietly. Yukhei nods without hesitation only to instantly regret it when the other man says, “I want to go home.”

The captain falls silent, a sinking feeling pulling at him.

“I can’t give you that.” He admits finally, watching at the prisoner’s brown eyes glimmer with sudden anger.

“Then don’t lie.” He hisses, “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I would not lie to you.” Yukhei tells him, “I cannot promise that you will be able to go home yet. The war has only just begun. But I can swear that you will be safe while you wait it out.”

The prisoner’s anger dies out to be replaced by bitterness, and the captain figures that it’s better than nothing.

“The first battle is tomorrow, and I must speak with my men. As I said, Hendery will be here soon to get you anything you might need as long as it is accessible.” Yukhei says, “So if you’ll excuse me.”

He turns, prepared to head out. Just as he grabs the flap to his tent, a voice calls out.

“Jungwoo” Yukhei turns around to find that the prisoner has removed his hood. He takes in the brown hair falling into the man’s dark eyes that soften when he adds, “My name is Jungwoo.”

“Wong Yukhei, captain of the Moon Riders-“ Yukhei starts only to be interrupted by a scoff from the other man.

“I know who you are.” Jungwoo tells him softly, “You’re favored by the gods.”

“I wish that were true.” Yukhei’s voice is a strained whisper.

He turns away from the priest, pushing open the flap and stepping out of the tent. The captain looks up at the starless night and sighs before heading off to gather his men. The battle tomorrow would begin one of the first wars that he wasn’t sure he would win. 

VII. 

“This was an act of war.”

The sun is just beginning to peek above the horizon when the royal family is informed of Sundaria’s desecrated temple. The soldiers are already dressed in their armor, surrounding the war table behind the King, his two sons, and nephew. Donghyuck stares at the scorched remnants of cloth in the King’s hands. He watches as the older man grips it with a grieved expression.

“This was Jungwoo’s.” He whispers, holding the cloth to his chest. Taeyong’s gaze grows downcast and Minhyung’s eyes grow damp in the dim candle lighting. “What kind of monsters burn our temples? What kind of king sets fire to holy places? He will answer for this!”

“It is his refusal of our offer to return the Princess. Even if we hand her over, he has made it clear that this will only be settled in battle.” Taeyong says, “I’ve had my men spying the near the camps and we have learned that they plan to attack us at sunrise.”

“That is only a few hours from now.” Jeno frowns.

“Which is why we must gather our men and prepare to meet them at the gates.” The King replies before turning to his oldest son, “Hold the position and do not let them enter the city.”

“They will not get past the gates.” Taeyong assures with a nod before turning to leave, prepared to gather the rest of his men.

“I hope so.” The King whispers, “The future of Sundaria rests on it.”

He follows his son out of the room, cradling the cloth to his chest. The rest of the soldiers file out of the room after the King, leaving Jeno and Minhyung to linger by the war table.

“My blade has grown dull from the lack of use. There’s no one like you that I can bully into duels back home.” Jeno speaks up with a teasing grin, “Perhaps, you can show me to Sundaria’s best blacksmith since you all have some of the sharpest blades I’ve ever seen-“

“How are you not afraid?” Minhyung interrupts, the dim lighting of the candles revealing the finger lingering in his dark eyes, “We could die out there Jeno-“

“That’s what war is, people dying because rulers have the pride of gods.” Jeno says before reaching over to give his cousin’s shoulders a comforting squeeze, “But do not be afraid. This city was built in honor of its god, and he will not let it perish over trivial things. Have some faith, cousin.” 

Donghyuck watches Minhyung’s hands tremble as they grip the war table.

“What good is faith in the face of gods?” He asks, barely above a whisper.

“If you have faith in the right god, it could mean everything.” Jeno tells him, “They are watching, and they will be right there with us because this isn’t our war, Minhyung.”

Jeno’s words die out, Minhyung grips the war table tightly, and in the silence that follows, both boys prepare to fight in the war of the gods.

VIII. 

“Once the gates fall, we can sneak a few men in through the sides-“

Yukhei scoffs. The captain of the Western army glances at him. They’re seated at a table in the Western captain’s tent, discussing last-minute strategies while their men prepare for battle outside.

“My Moon Riders are soldiers, not assassins. We will not sneak anywhere.” Yukhei tells him, “We will take the gates and they will see our faces when we burn Sundaria to the ground.”

The Western captain smiles, clearly amused.

“We are talking about one of the largest cities in the world.” He says as if trying to prove his point.

“All cities burn the same.” Is Yukhei’s response that makes the other captain raise a brow.

Before the other man can reply, the tent flap is pushed open and a disheveled Hendery enters, hands full of burnt parchment.

“H-He burnt our maps.” The second in command stammers, blinking in disbelief while dread hits Yukhei in the gut.

“Who burnt our maps?” The Western captain asks, already rising from his seat.

“Sit down, captain.” Yukhei tells him quickly, narrowing his eyes, “I will handle this.”

The Western captain looks skeptical, but when the captain of the Moon Riders glares at him, he quickly does as told, falling back into his seat silently. Yukhei stands and follows Hendery outside where the armies of each great city are lined up. He follows his second in command to where the Moon Riders are already lined up, weapons at the ready. At the front of the formation, two of his men are restraining a familiar priest. Jungwoo is struggling against the two guards who simply push him down harder from where he’s kneeling on the ground. The sight makes Yukhei growl. He snatches the scorched maps from Hendery before marching up and motioning for his men to step aside. The moment the soldiers are out of the way, he reaches down and hauls the priest up by a tight grip on his robe.

“Is this the thanks I get for saving you from Moondarice?” He grits out, staring the brunet down, “You burn my maps and make a fool out of me in front of my men. I could have you killed-“

“I didn’t ask you to save me.” Jungwoo replies, shoving his hands away, “You could have just left me where I was.”

Yukhei scoffs.

“My apologies for trying to make things different for you.” He says quietly, smirking as he hisses, “I didn’t know you were so keen on being the King’s _whore_ -“

The captain’s head whips to the left from a slap that echoes even in the busy campsite. Hendery’s eyes widen as does the rest of the Moon Riders. Soldiers from other army’s gasp and hold their breath while others shake their head, pitying the fate of the priest who had gone against the strongest of god and man. Yukhei’s hand comes to rest on his cheek as he slowly turns to look at the priest. Jungwoo’s breathing is heavy, his face is flushed red with anger, and his eyes are dark with fury as he stares the captain down.

“Captain” Hendery starts gently because Yukhei has killed important men for less.

The sound of the horn that begins to blare is a saving grace. Hesitantly, soldiers from other armies tear their gaze away from the scene unfolding to head off to battle. Yukhei motions for the Moon Riders to fall in line with them.

“It’s time to burn Sundaria to the ground.” He says quietly, eyes locked on the priest before he motions for his men to march, “Move out.”

Jungwoo clenches his jaw, watching as the Moon Rider captain storms off with his men, disappearing into the growing army marching out of the campsite. The brunet brings his hands together and squeezes his eyes close. The sun burns his skin and his head aches from only a day with his enemy, but he does not need the comfort of the temple to pray for his doomed city.

IX. 

Sundaria’s gates are the highest structures in all of the great cities. For what felt like centuries, Donghyuck had watched Youngho and Doyoung construct its fine, ivory gates. They protected the city, a symbol of pride crafted by the god of blacksmiths, radiant with the blessing of the god of sunlight. Donghyuck stands beneath the gleam of the morning sun. Lined up in the fine sands are Sundaria’s army, metals of sword and shields glimmering as they stretch and bend, prepared to defend their great city.

At the front stood Taeyong, shoulders erect, head held high beneath its helm. To his left, Jeno held his shield out at the ready, the crest of Sundaria, the red Dahlia, emblazoning the glint of silver. To Taeyong’s left, Minhyung looked small in Sundarian armor. The black helm seemed to weigh down the delicate features of his face, though the sparkle of his dark eyes was hard to miss. Donghyuck found himself swelling with pride as he took in the sight of the Prince standing in front of an army with an arrow perfectly lined in his bow.

But his moment of admiration is short-lived at the sounding of marching footsteps. Approaching the gates were the Moondarice army and their allies. At the very front, Wong Yukhei could be seen, tall and thunderous, born of god and man, a sight that made Donghyuck apprehensive. He watches as the army of Sundaria readies itself to defend its gates. Soldiers unsheathe their swords while others ready their shields. The tightening in his chest nearly makes him miss it, the faint nodding of Taeyong’s head. Donghyuck blinks and Minhyung releases his arrow. All is silent as the projectile goes flying through the gates. The arrow impales the arm of Hendery, blood trickling down the second in command’s arm as the projectile pierces flesh in the first act of _war_.

Yukhei’s eyes widen at the sight, and his eyes glint with the dark pinnacles of rage as he lets out a loud battle cry before rushing the gates, armies rallying behind him. Donghyuck watches as another projectile goes flying through the gates from Moondarice’s side. The arrow strikes Minhyung in the shoulder, cutting through sensitive flesh as it soars past. The Prince grips his arm with a grunt filling Donghyuck with a fury that has him looking around for the assailant. A Moondarice soldier behind Yukhei pauses in lining their bow with another arrow to lift their helm, revealing familiar black hair and dark eyes. Renjun smirks, making Donghyuck grit his teeth. The gods were making themselves known and already Sundaria’s chances were lessened.

The god of war clenches his fist as he watches Yukhei swing his sword with an erratic madness at Minhyung, who struggles to reach for his own weapon. The blow that would have gravely wounded the prince is met by Taeyong’s sword. Yukhei growls, following up with another swing that sends Sundaria’s eldest Prince staggering back, boots sliding against the fine sand as he grapples against the strength of the Moon Rider. Yukhei smirks as he pushes the Sundarian prince back, but Taeyong simply grits his teeth and pushes back with a force that left the two captains evenly matched.

Donghyuck shifts his gaze to where Minhyung, sword finally pulled free, is parrying wide swings from a Western soldier. The metal of their swords glints with each clash that made Minhyung’s eyes widen as he struggled to maintain his composure. He was quickly losing ground, though before the enemy soldier could gain the upper hand, Donghyuck watches as the Prince waits for the openness of the soldier’s wide swings to cut low, striking a clean cut across the man’s abdomen.

The soldier cries out in pain, sword flying from their grasp as they hit the ground, blood spurting from the wound. Minhyung looks horrified and Donghyuck feels his gut twist as his human comes face to face with the horrors of war. The Prince stumbles over the man’s dying body, breathing erraticly as his sword shakily slips from his grasp. Minhyung’s panic paralyzes him on the spot, leaving him oblivious to the chariot charging towards him with swift fury.

“Watch out!” A voice shouts before the Prince finds himself being pushed out of the way.

Donghyuck feels his stomach lurch with nerves when Jeno stands in the Prince’s place. His heart races as the chariot closes in with the intent to upheave the Sundarian soldier. Suddenly, light from the blazing sun radiates with a dazzling intensity, glaring down with a blinding harshness that sends the horses of the chariot swerving from their path just moments before it can graze the Sundarian soldier. The source of light is a man dressed in Sundarian armor lining an arrow in a bow that gleamed with golden radiance. When he looks up, Donghyuck meets Doyoung’s sharp eyes.

The chariot reroutes in the direction of a Sundarian chariot. Just as the vehicles and their horses collide, they watch as Renjun stands tall atop the worn vehicle, eyes narrowed as he releases another arrow into the battle. Doyoung shoots his own arrow into the sea of fighting men, the two projectiles colliding in a spark that hails molten metal. Renjun flips from the chariot at it collides with the Sundarian soldier’s, the wooden vehicles crashing into a pit of crushed wood and fallen horses, swallowing the god into the sea of fighting men.

Doyoung takes one look at Taeyong, who grits his teeth as Yukhei’s sword plunges through his shoulder before the battle is decided. The god of the sun and light sheathes his bow when he spots Hendery pulling his sword out of the back of a Sundarian soldier. Doyoung charges the Moon Rider making Hendery’s eyes widen as he’s caught off guard. Donghyuck tenses in anticipation as he watches the god leap in a soar of grace, drawing his fist back.

The light is blinding, a stream of blazing brightness that gathers in the god’s palm, melding into a sharp, metal blade that cuts through Hendery’s chest. Doyoung pulls the spear out in one clean motion, blood splattering against the fine sand of Sundaria as Hendery falls to his knees. Donghyuck watches as the dark-haired god spreads out his arms, dissipating into the sun in a flicker of light. The results are immediate.

“Retreat!” Wong Yukhei barks, twisting his sword in Taeyong’s shoulder before pulling the weapon free, blood staining his face as he shouts, “Retreat!”

Moondarice and their allies allow themselves to be pushed back through the gates. Wong Yukhei leaves the eldest Sundarian Prince to sink to his knees in the sand, clutching his blood-soaked shoulder. The Moon Rider captain scoops his second in command gently into his arms, using the cover of his men to escape, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Minhyung has returned to the comfort of his bow and arrow, using the elevation of a chariot to hail fire on the retreating enemies. Donghyuck breathes a sigh of relief, only to tense up once more when he spots Renjun standing in front of Sundaria’s gate with another arrow lined up. He watches as the god smirks before releasing the projectile.

The arrow bolts through the sea of retreating men, headed straight for Prince Minhyung. Donghyuck grits his teeth and before he knows it, he’s crossing the battlefield only to halt as he watches as the projectile bounce off the Dahlia of a Sundarian shield. Prince Jeno’s expression is fierce as he stands in front of his cousin with an air of protectiveness. Donghyuck glances back at Renjun who narrows his eyes before turning and falling in line with the retreating Moondarice soldiers.

The god of war returns his attention to the Sundarian army to find that Minhyung has abandoned the chariot to gather where a group of soldiers is tending to Taeyong. The Sundarian Prince holds tightly to his brother’s hand as a medic applies pressure to the wound marring his shoulder. Movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention and when Donghyuck looks over, it’s to see Jeno lean down and pick up Renjun’s fallen arrow. He inspects it closely, running his fingers over the scorched metal before he slowly holds it up in the air, catching the eyes of the Sundarian soldiers who cheer loudly at their victory.

As they crowd Jeno in celebration, Donghyuck spots two familiar figures on the fallen chariot behind the dark-haired soldier. Jaehyun’s smile is fond and proud as he stands on the chariot, watching his child. Doyoung stands beside him, eyes closed in concentration as he transfers the healing powers of the sun to his injured human, though the small smirk was evident on his face even from a distance. Donghyuck’s eyes land on Minhyung, who’s safe and breathing, even with the blood slowly trickling down his arm. The god of war smiles.

Sundaria had held against the attack, and the first battle of the war had been _won_.

X. 

“You are so brave.”

Donghyuck watches as Prince Minhyung smiles shyly at Princess Shuhua’s words. The pair are sitting in the garden beneath the moonlight, surrounded by Marigolds and the comforting silence of the night. Minhyung’s shoulder has been bandaged and he looks even younger, face fresh and youthful as he sits in his fiery red silks, retelling the battle to the Princess. Shuhua had listened with a look of amazement though her concern was just as evident.

“I am not brave…” Minhyung admits quietly, drawing his knees to his chest as he whispers, “I am a coward.”

Donghyuck grits his teeth, resisting the urge to interfere after hearing such words from his human. He clenches his fist, waiting impatiently for the Princesses’ response though the downcast look on Minhyung’s face eats away at him with each passing second.

“You are not a coward, Minhyung.” Shuhua says, reaching over to lift the Prince’s head with gentle hands, “You are facing a war that calls for great courage. Yet you have not run from it. Defending the gates of the city as you did today, that is bravery. You are brave.”

Minhyung smiles shyly once more, and the sight of his bright red ears makes Shuhua laugh.

“It is because of you that I am able to sit in the garden of Sundaria.” She tells him once her laughter has died down. Her eyes glimmer with sincerity when she says, “I do not know how to thank you.”

“You deserve to be free.” Is Minhyung’s quiet response and Donghyuck can tell, by the tightening of his human’s hold on the flower in his hand that the Prince is thinking of the arranged marriage and the mad King of Moondarice. Shuhua seems to notice his growing anger as well. She places a soothing hand atop his, an action that calms the Prince enough so that he is able to ask, “How are you liking Sundaria?”

“It is beautiful.” Shuhua tells him quietly, staring at the full moon with a small smile, “The markets are full of life, the silks are exquisite and exotic, the bread is delicious, and the people are kind. But I love the sun the most, it caresses the sky and kisses our skin… it was always dark in Moondarice. I believe this is the most sunlight I’ve ever received.”

The sound of Minhyung’s laughter makes Donghyuck’s heart swell. Shuhua giggles, cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. Once their laughter dies down, the garden grows silent with Minhyung picking at the flowers and Shuhua returning her attention to the brightness of the moon.

“Where will you go once the war is over?” The Prince asks her suddenly, a quiet question that makes the Princess glance at him.

“I was hoping that, with your father, the King’s permission, I might be able to stay here.” She replies, watching him hesitantly.

Minhyung seems to think her words over before a smile breaks out onto his face.

“I would like that.” He says, smiling over at her. The Princess smiles back, the two simply staring at each other beneath the moonlight.

Donghyuck has never grappled with such petty human emotions as he does with the need to set fire to Sundaria’s palace garden. He’s more than relieved when the Princess looks away and clears her throat.

“It has been a long day. I should rest and so should you.” Shuhua says, rising to her feet. She gives the Prince a sweet smile, “Goodnight Prince Minhyung.”

“Goodnight Princess.” Is his quiet response that makes her smile widen before she turns to leave, disappearing beyond the palace walls.

Minhyung watches her go before he turns his attention to the moon. Donghyuck isn’t sure what possesses him to, but he’s crossing the garden before he knows it. The god of war sits down slowly in the bed of Marigolds. Up close, it is hard not to be captivated by Minhyung’s beauty. Donghyuck takes in dark lashes, the smooth skin of defined cheekbones, and the glimmer of moonlight in sparkling eyes and his hand tremors with the need to touch. He reaches out a hand before he can stop himself, only to freeze when the Prince turns to him suddenly. His breath hitches as he stares into Minhyung’s dark eyes.

The Prince smiles and Donghyuck’s heartbeat echoes in his ears only to sink in disappointment when the dark-haired boy reaches over and plucks a Marigold before looking away. The Prince holds the flower close to his chest before lying down on his back, slipping his eyes closed beneath the moonlight. Donghyuck smiles somberly, lying down beside the dark-haired boy. He places an arm securely over his human though he knows the Prince cannot feel his touch. Then, the god of war slips his eyes closed and bathes in the moonlight with the reason for his being.

XI. 

“Why hasn’t the bleeding stopped?” Yukhei’s voice echoes in Hendery’s tent. The medic is scrambling with several clothes in an effort to stop the profuse bleeding from the second in command’s abdomen to no avail. The captain watches his cousin shiver from blood loss, making him shout at the medic, “Why is he still bleeding? You fool! Are you really a medic or are you just avoiding the frontlines? Answer me! Stop the bleeding or I’ll slice you open next. Do you hear me-“

“C-Captain” One of the soldiers speaks up hesitantly when the medic's hands begin to shake, “I don’t think he can work well with you shouting. You’re putting a lot of pressure on him-“

“ _Pressure_?” Yukhei cuts him off with a scoff, pulling out a dagger to aim at the soldier’s neck, “I’ve drowned in oceans for kings, I’ve faced the flames of chariots, and I’ve dragged my blood across foreign lands to raise flags for tyrants. _That_ is pressure. This man knows nothing about pressure.”

“Y-Yes sir.” The soldier blurts out when the sharp tilt of the blade presses against his skin. He breathes out a sigh of his relief when his captain quickly returns his attention to the medic.

They watch as their leader grabs a fist full of the medic’s hair, pressing the blade against the back of the man’s neck. The medic presses more cloths against Hendery’s wound, though the shaking of his hands makes it difficult to concentrate on one area.

“Listen to me, if my cousin dies, I’m going to cut your head off.” Yukhei threatens in a quiet whisper, eyes boring into the medic’s head as he holds the dagger to his neck, “I will show it to your king. I’m going to drag it through the streets of your city and when I am finished, I will wrap it up in a bow and give it to your wife-“

“You’re not helping.” A voice says and when they look over, it’s to see that the priest has entered the tent. Jungwoo has abandoned his robes for a loose-fitting ivory tunic, dark capris folded above the thigh, and a pair of sandals. Yukhei swallows thickly as the brunet points at the doctor, “He’s not applying enough pressure and you’re not helping him with your ranting, captain. At this rate, he will bleed out.”

“It’s Xuxi.” Yukhei tells him, ignoring the way his soldier’s eyes widen. Jungwoo seemed keen on not calling him by his name and he didn’t want to be addressed by such a formal title by the brunet. Hendery was one of the few people he let call him by his nickname, though a small part of him wanted to hear it from Jungwoo’s lips. He glances over at the brunet with a challenging look, “And since you seem so knowledgeable, come here and save him.”

Jungwoo narrows his eyes at the captain though he quickly gives in. It seemed that, though he wasn’t particularly fond of Yukhei, he had no issues with Hendery, who was beginning to turn pale from the rapid blood loss. The medic scrambles out of the way with a look of immense relief and Jungwoo replaces him, kneeling down to place his hands on the second in command’s abdomen, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“Can you hear me Hendery?” Jungwoo asks gently. Hendery blinks slowly, somewhat disoriented before he finally manages to nod. The sight makes Jungwoo smile slightly, “Good, once the bleeding has stopped, I’ll be able to clean the wound, the medic can stitch you up, and you will finally be able to rest. Are you tired?”

“…exhausted” Hendery murmurs quietly, leaning against the wall of the tent limply.

The sight makes Yukhei feel relieved because his cousin was no longer pale and silent. Surely that was a good sign.

“Just hang in there. Everything will be okay soon.” Jungwoo’s soothing words make Yukhei smile. The priest could be kind when he wanted to. But just as quickly, he watches as the brunet turns to him suddenly, “I need a bucket of water.”

The captain nods prepared to order one of his men to retrieve it only to quickly be stopped by the brunet.

“I said, I need a bucket of water, _Xuxi_.” Jungwoo repeats, making it clear that he wanted the captain to complete his task.

Yukhei is tempted to refuse. He doesn’t take orders from anyone. But currently, his cousin’s life was in the priest’s hands, so he knew better than to upset the man. Still, it's with wounded pride that he stands and, ignoring the shocked and amused faces of his men, heads out of the tent. He grabs a bucket from outside and hurries into one of the maiden’s tents, ignoring their shocked squeals to dip the bucket into one of their water supply. He quickly returns to the tent, shoving his snickering men aside to drop the bucket at the priest’s feet.

“Get out!” He shouts at his soldiers when their laughter grows louder. Their eyes widen and they quickly scramble out of the tent leaving Yukhei to bitterly plop down next to the priest.

“The bleeding has subsided. I can clean the wound now.” Jungwoo informs him, slowly peeling the layers of cloth away.

He watches the brunet closely before pausing to glance at his cousin. The color has returned to Hendery’s face and he seemed to be breathing better, but there was still the possibility of infection that took the lives of soldiers just as easily.

“If my cousin dies-“ He starts, though this time his threat lacks its added dagger to the neck.

“Don’t threaten me.” Jungwoo tells him evenly as he pulls off the last cloth.

“Who do you think you are?” Yukhei grunts, narrowing his eyes at the brunet.

“The one saving my life” Hendery speaks up, “Please let him continue to do so in peace, cousin.”

Yukhei huffs but he also falls silent because he has never been one to disregard his cousin’s requests. Hendery closes his eyes and leans back against the wall once more, and Jungwoo smiles at his ability to silence his cousin. The captain continues to watch the priest closely. Jungwoo starts to peel at Hendery’s shirt. The dark-haired boy’s armor had long since been removed and he now remained in a thin, blood-soaked tunic.

Slowly, the brunet lifts the top up to reveal more blood, mostly dried, caked around a swollen puncture wound. Jungwoo dips a cloth in the water, squeezing it gently before dabbing at the dried blood. He seemed intensely focused on his task, though the captain couldn’t help but notice the faint red flush to his cheeks. He realizes then that the brunet, who had probably spent most of his life at the temple, was not acquainted with the sight of the toned, bare flesh before him.

“Like what you see?” He teases with a smirk, “I’m sure there’s plenty of sights just like it around the camp.”

He isn’t expecting the brunet to catch on or respond, but the priest, it seems, is full of surprises.

“It’s flattering that you think I would be interested, Xuxi.” Jungwoo replies, “But I am almost certain that I like what I see now more than anything you might have to offer.”

Yukhei is caught off guard by the brunet’s wit. Hendery bursts out into a fit of laughter until Jungwoo gently asks him not to move around so much, though the amused smile on his face is hard to deny. Yukhei had been bested by the priest. But he found that he didn’t mind as much as he would have if it had been one of his men or worse, the King. He takes it all in stride and he admits that a small part of him found it endearing. But mostly, he felt thankful as he watched the blood wash away to reveal tan, healthy skin. He takes in the small smile on Hendery’s lips as the life returns to him and he knows he has Jungwoo to thank for it.

“Thank you for saving him.” He says quietly, “He is everything to me.”

Hendery was the only being, among man and gods, that cared for him. Yukhei would battle monsters, he would bleed himself dry if it meant saving his cousin. The captain doesn’t have many weaknesses except for the only person he can call family.

“If something is important to us, we should hold onto it as best as we can.” Jungwoo replies, just as quietly, “Because you’ll never know when you have to let it go.”

Yukhei watches as the brunet’s smile turns somber and he knows it's about the temple. He wishes he could call upon the god of time and demand he return Jungwoo to the moments where the temple still stood tall. But he knows wishing is fruitless. The temple had been destroyed, Yukhei had done nothing to stop it, and Jungwoo resented him because of it. They were enemies, and the war would keep it that way. But that night, he sits in the dimness of Hendery’s tent and lets his guard down, harsh eyes softening as he watches the priest save his cousin’s life.

In the opposite corner of the room, Huang Renjun, the god of wisdom and reason, shakes his head as he watches them. He has never been one for regrets, but he still cannot justify his reason for letting Yukhei save the priest.

“The priest will be his downfall.” A voice says, and when Renjun looks over, its to find a familiar hooded figure standing beside him, “Without him, Moondarice will fall to Sundaria.”

“Did my father feed you that lie personally or did Sicheng deliver it to you via message?” Renjun scoffs, “I am well aware of what the prophecies say, but I am bigger than fate. One lost battle does not equate to a lost war. I know the people of Sundaria well enough. I know of its beloved Princes and the gods foolish enough to fall for them, and I will use it to my advantage. If you are so keen on corresponding with my father, please tell him this – Sundaria will _burn_.”

The fiery coils of rage burn in the eyes of the scorned god. The hooded figure watches as he storms out of the tent before they sigh, returning their attention to the three figures in the room.

“Do not fear the weight of the world.” He tells them, “It is a blessing what the gods will do for you.”

He smiles, taking in the faces that he knew would look beautiful among the embers of his dying kingdom. The candle in the tent flickers and he melds into the shadows that dance across the ground, leaving to return to a domain at the mercy of neither god nor man. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a literature buff having fun with the trojan war + the Iliad (and putting little spins on it) :^)
> 
> this is going to be split into about 3-4 parts/chapters 
> 
> if you're reading this, thank you ♡


End file.
